The Ending of the Beginning
by HeyHaley2000
Summary: When River gets touched by an angel, Amy finds her. But, she doesn't remember how she got there. All she knows is the Doctor can save them.
1. Love Lifes

Amy: River...

River: Amy?

Amy: How did you get here?

River: I don't remember?

Titles Play

River: Where is Rory?

Amy: I dont know... I mean I know he is here, but where... No Idea.

A Mysterious Voice Come From The Dark: I'm right here... and never leaving your side agian...

River: Good your coming with us...

Amy: Us... Who is Us?

River: I thought it was clear... Me and The Doctor ...

Mysterious Voice: The Doctor is going to save us?...

Amy: Rory?

Rory: Yes? And is the Doctor going to save us?

Amy: Oh My God... RORY!

River: Yes, The doctor will save you... both of you.

Commercial Break

River: There's the TARDIS Now!

The Doctor Walks Out

Amy: Doctor!

Doctor: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Amy: I won't... unless I lose Rory...

Rory: Now can we go?

Doctor: It's not that simple

River: So we are stuck here...

Doctor: Yeah Pretty Much...

Rory: But we are here as a family

Amy: Wow, one messed up Wibbily Wobbily Timey Wimey family...

River: Where Bowties and Fezzes are...

All: Cool!

Commercial Break

Doctor: River, What time vortex are we in?

River: Oh... But you can't!

Amy: He can't... WHAT!

River: Doctor, is it...

Doctor: Rose

Separate scene with Rose and human version of 10th Doctor

Rose: Doctor is there anything wrong?

Doctor (10th): He's here

Rose: Who?

Doctor: Me

Rose: You

Doctor: Me... From the future... 11th Version...

Rose: So I have met you... and the doctor before you... and will meet the doctor after you...

Doctor: Yep...

Rose: Cool!

Separate scene with Amy and 11th Doctor

Doctor: Amy I need to talk to you...

Amy: Yeah Doctor...

Doctor: I need to see Rose

Amy: Who is Rose?... you've meantioned her once... What was her last name...

Amy and The Doctor: Tyler

Amy Steppes Out Along With The Eleventh

10th: There is the TARDIS now!

11th: Rose... are you okay?

Rose: Yeah... I've been missing my timelord know it all...

11th: You do have him...

11 points to 10

Amy: Doctor... this is Rose?

11th: Yes... Rose this is Amy... Amy this is Rose...

Rose: Hello... Nice to meet you...

Amy: Nice to meet you...

Rose to 11th: How did you get here

Doctor: My Friend's got touched by a weeping angel... and got sent here River hooked up this thing to follow their voices...and then

Rose interuppts:

Who is this River

11th: My Wife... And her Daughter...

Amy: My husband Rory is here to... We lived in Leadworth

Rose: Oh... I've been to Leadworth

Amy: What's your favorite place?

Rose: The duck pond

Amy: Mine too... and my backyard... met the doctor there... we ate fish fingers and custard that night...

Rose: Amy... can I talk to you

Amy: Sure

Amy and Rose leave the Doctors

Amy: What is it...

Rose: I-I-I'm...

Amy: Oh My God... Rose are you...

Rose: Yes

Amy: Your Pregnant!

Rose: Yeah

Amy: I have a secret too

Rose: Are you...

Amy: Yep... Pregnant

Rose: Have you told Rory?

Amy: No... Be they did something to me when River was born... and made incapable of have kids...

Rose: So... why is it that you can now

Amy: I don't know... But whatever it is I'm really excited

Rose: And you don't have to leave...

Amy: Nope... stuck here

Rose: Okay... Let's head out...

Amy: Doctor! Get your butt over here and fly me and Rose back to Rory and River

Doctor: I'm Coming I'm coming

They all land by Rory and River

Rory: Amy! Your back!

Amy: Rory... can I talk to you

Rory: What is it

Amy: I'm Pregnant

Rory: OH MY GOD! We get to have children!

Amy: Yeah... we get to start a not messed up real life together!

Rory: We need to tell River and the Doctor

Amy: River, Doctor, and Rose... get over here...

Rory: We have some important news

Amy: Rose already knows but...

Rory: Amy is pregnant!

River: I get to be a big sister! and they get to be an aunt or uncle...

Rory: What!?

Amy: Okay... if you are pregnant come over by me... if you aren't... go by the Doctor...

Doctor: River... is there something that I don't Know?

River: Your going to be a father!

Doctor: I didn't sign up for this!...

River: But are you excited?

Doctor: Yes and I'm happy for you


	2. Days Without The Lies

**Part 2**

Rory: Who wants fish custard?

Amy: I think I need to rest...

River: Me as well father...

Rose: I'm right behind you...

Rory: Okay... The Doctor and I will meet you here in an hour...

Amy: Bye... love you!

Rory: What's their problem?

Doctor: Pregnancy probably...

Rory: Yeah...

Doctor: We can explore the universe... just the parallel one that we are in...

Rory: Well... can we see our parents?

Doctor: Maybe...

_Back by Amy, River, and Rose_

Amy: I love Rory... he has always been there for me...

River: Wish I could say the same but... I did kill him...

Amy: Yeah...

Rose: I made it!

River: Yay!

Amy: So River...

River: Yeah?

Amy: You're pregnant...

River: Yep... the Doctor is going to freak out...

Amy: About what?

River: I took my sonic and...

Amy: And!

River: I know the gender...

Amy: Is it a...

River: Boy

Amy: Wow...

Rose: Wow!

_Rory and the Doctor Come Towards Them_

Rory: Amy!

Amy: I love you...

Rory: I know

Amy: You have no idea...

Doctor: Eww get on with it...

River: Doctor you know it's true

Doctor: Yeah but it makes me a bit...well feel weird

River: It's called love

Doctor: I know... And I love you

River: I love you too

Rose: Can we go back and get my doctor?

Doctor: Hop in the TARDIS!

_**End of Part Two...**_


End file.
